2006-10-18
At 01:56, something escapes from the hole in the roof of a "pocket realm of twisted space."Insanity Prerequisite: Part 1 - Status Quo This probably isn't the Class X site that spooked Jade.Jade 3 - Being a Girl Nightbane slips into the window of Sara's room and drives a stake through her body. Then another. Finally she lops off her head. When Sara grows a new head without noticing, she leaves in frustration. Sara has a number of dreams during meditation practice. At 06:07, she wakes up when she feels as if the building is shaking. She goes out to check on things, and runs into Hippolyta. Literally. Hippy has a talk with Belle in the showers, and discovers a few things about Sara.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 2 - Destabilization While Sara's taking her shower, she discovers the stake that Nightbane had left in her back. The other girls in the shower think this is a bit too creepy, and leave. Then a group of priests starts up with a chant outside of the cottage. Sara is called to the Headmistress' office. In the Headmistress' office, Sara walks into a shouting match between Rev. Darren Englund and High Sorcerer Mifruzli of the Cult of Gothmog. Carson tells Englund to stand down, and then tells Mifruzli that she doesn't trust him at all. Nobody tries to trash talk Sara to the rest of Team Kimba at breakfast. They finally decide that information from a person who wasn't at the Cthul debacle isn't worth much. After the conference in the Headmistress' office, Mifruzli gives Sara a number of artifacts, including a box containing what he says is a copy of The Tablets of Gothmog. James spends the early hours in the library researching senior class legacies. He expects to get another A+ as he reflects on the way the classes are different here. He simultaneously works on the GEO instructions, and notes a number of conspiracy theories about what the GEO team is really doing. He drops in on Senor Schmidt , who is the instructor in his Spanish classes and asks if he can drop into other language classes. Senor Schmidt is a vampire, and seems to live in the tunnels.Legacy of Friendship James goes to another evaluation, where a new person, Starpath, tries to get through his shields. He loses energy and tries to get it from a bush, where he meets Fey and Hexette instead. Fey gets a slight bit of recognition, both from herself and Aunghadhail . Patricia Horton, the head cheerleader, isn't at all happy with her detention for her part in the Cthul incident. She's even less happy after Hippolyta has a few words with her. Mifruzli tells Sara a bit about her cult (around 100,000 members) and that people are already thinking of her as the High Priest of Shub-Niggurath. She is not happy with that information. Rev. Englund consults with Rev. Moon and Nightbane and sets up to have the Goobers do a strike against Sara. (NOTE - Rev. Moon seems to have vanished after this story - further stories indicate that the Goobers are Rev. Englund's responsibility) Rev. Moon enlists Ecto-tek into the cause, and gets some interesting information from Dr. Matthews , including some confidential files from ARC, courtesy of Ms. Hartford. Ms. Hartford enlists Don Sebastiano to coordinate with the Goobers. Don Sebastiano, in turn, pounds on Peeper and Greasy to turn the heat up on Team Kimba. That evening, Rev. Moon contracts with Hazard of the Masterminds to untraceably deliver a package to Ayla. He also wants a contact with the Syndicate. Hazard passes the delivery job off to Jello. The Three Little Witches discuss their detention at dinner, and decide their next possibility is to check the Magic Department's library. They decide to wait for the next day to actually do it. The Three Little Witches Sometime during the day, Security is investigating an escape from a Class X Site (designated Alpha Seven''The Devil's_Dance). Bunky hadn't jumped up through an existing hole but punched out the door sealing a shallow cave. (This is more likely the Class X site that spooked Jade.Jade 3 - Being a Girl'') This rates an adamantium hatch placed into the stonework, and the new doorway inlayed with orichalcum runes to replace the old door. An Esper notes that it’s "as if someone or something wiped all psychic traces from the cave.” There are a lot of very erotic dreams that night. Eventually, Sara and Erin spend the rest of the night together. References See Also *October Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline